1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to examination table structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved examination table top arranged to include a mammary plate arranged for orientation within the table top structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various examination tables for use in the medical field have been employed in the prior art wherein theretofore, particularly during breast examination, a table directed to the convenience of positioning the breast portions of a woman in an orientation to permit examination and associated X-ray photography with the organs in a non-compressed state is availed in the instant invention to overcome deficiencies in the prior art in that regard. Examples of prior art examination tables are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,416; 5,014,292; 5,020,089; and 5,058,871.